The present invention relates to the field of recording apparatus and, more specifically, to a compact apparatus for writing and/or reading information on a disk; and which is especially well suited for use in small hand held or portable devices such as still image electronic cameras, audio disk players, small portable computers, and the like.
Recent improvements in magnetic, optical, and magneto-optical recording media; along with corresponding improvements in disk drives and players; have spurred interest in the development of small hand held and portable devices which write and/or read digital or analog information on a rotating disk. Not only does the disk format provide compact, inexpensive, and durable high density mass data storage, but it is ideally suited for random data access which significantly speeds up the data retrieval process.
Examples of these devices include commercially available audio disk players, CD-ROM drives and small portable computers. Also, there are a variety of proposed devices, such as a still image electronic camera which will be capable of recording from 25 to 50 color images on a 47 mm diameter flexible magnetic disk that is rotatably enclosed in a stiff plastic casing or cartridge.
In terms of consumer acceptability, it is highly desireable to make these devices as compact as possible thereby making it easy for a person to take the device along with them without it being a burden. Because such disk players and electronic cameras will be taken to beaches, ski resorts and other outdoor environments; and also because small computers will be used at construction sites, on oil rigs and in other industrial settings, it is very important that these devices be rugged in their construction as well as being highly resistant to dirt, sand and dust which will adversely effect the performance of the disk recording components. Also, it is most desireable that the task of inserting and withdrawing a disk should be as simple as possible to the point of being almost intuitive.
Major components of disk drives and optical disk players typically include a motor driven spindle, which engages the central hub of the disk for spinning it about its central axis, and a magnetic or optical transducer for reading and/or writing information on the disk.
In the case of a flexible magnetic disk, the transducer (magnetic read/write head) is generally configured to contact or fly in very close proximity (head spacing is in the micro-inch range) to the magnetic recording layer surface during read/write operations.
Optical heads generally also are designed to be operatively positioned very close to the data bearing layer of the disk during read/write operations. Typically, these drives or players are provided with structure in the form of a pressure pad, second head, or disk cassette locating surface on the back side of the disk opposite the transducer.
Thus, when the disk is located in its operative position, its center hub is engaged by a drive spindle and its data recording or bearing area, located radially outward from the hub, is adapted to be located between the transducer on one side and a complementary device or structure such as a second head, pressure pad or cassette locating surface on the opposite side. In the case of a flexible magnetic disk, the head and pressure pad (or second head) are adapted to extend into the disk cartridge through radially extending access slots to locate these devices in operative relation to the corresponding disk surfaces.
To provide clearance for disk cartridge insertion and withdrawal, the spindle and transducer structure generally must be retracted away from the disk cartridge, or the disk cartridge must be otherwise moved or maneuvered, to displace it from its operative position.
In one approach, the additional space needed for component movement or cartridge manuevering is provided within the confines of the apparatus housing. This necessarily increases the size or external volume of the apparatus which one desires to make as small as possible to enhance portablility.
Another approach is to move part of the drive structure, such as the pressure pad by mounting it on a hinged disk cartridge loading door which is opened to insert or withdraw a disk cartridge. While this design only temporarily increases the external volume of the apparatus for disk loading operations, a definite advantage, generally, when the door is opened it exposes the drive components and disk along with other small precise electromechanical components of the drive to environmental dust and dirt, a major disadvantage.
There are a number of still image electronic cameras known in the prior art which show diagramatic representations of a disk and disk drive within the camera housing, but do not teach or suggest how the drive is structured for disk insertion or removal and what, if any, measures have been taken to minimize the disk and drive's exposure to environmental dust and dirt. For representative examples of these cameras, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,470,076 (FIG. 1); 4,553,175 (FIG. 1) and 4,570,188 (FIGS. 1A and 1B).
Other electronic imaging cameras disclosed in the prior art use the opening door approach for media loading wherein the recording media (disk, tape cartridge, or magnetic drum) is adapted to be inserted or withdrawn face (largest dimension) first which requires a large door opening thereby maximizing exposure to dirt and dust. For examples of such apparatus utilizing a media face first loading door construction, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,057,830 and 4,163,256 (FIGS. 8 and 10) along with U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,262,301 (FIGS. 5-12) and 4,366,501 (FIGS. 15-17).
Most commercially available flexible disk drives used in micro-computers employ a disk loading scheme wherein the disk cartridge is inserted edge first through a narrow slot loading door arrangement which minimizes exposure to dust and dirt. Previously noted U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,057,830 and 4,163,256 show, in FIG. 9, a camera that has spools of recording tape that may or may not be edge loaded from the rear of the camera housing, the patents specifically address this issue. In any case, however, the edge loading scheme will generally require movement of the internal components such as the spindle and transducer, or disk support, to provide a necessary clearance for media insertion and withdrawal. Again, providing space within the housing for such movement increases the exterior volume of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,773 (FIG. 1) and 4,489,351 (FIGS. 1-3) disclose cameras which utilize edge loading image data storing devices in the form of solid state memory modules. Thus, these camera structures are not concerned with and do not address the problems associated with a rotating disk storage medium including the problem of moving the drive spindle and the head structure into and out of operative relation with the disk.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact apparatus for writing and/or reading information on a disk.
Another object is to provide such a compact apparatus that is structured to protect the disk drive components and the recording disk against contamination from dust, dirt, and the like.
Yet another object is to provide such a compact apparatus that is easy to use, yet simple and economical in its construction.
Still another object is to provide such a compact apparatus that is suitable for use in devices such as an electronic still image camera, portable audio and video disk players, and small portable computers and wherein the apparatus is configured to allow easy insertion and withdrawal of a data disk or disk enclosing cartridge.
Another object is to provide an electronic still image camera that includes such a compact apparatus for writing and/or reading information on a disk.
Other objects of the invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.